Until the end
by XBladeshooterX
Summary: Out of many galaxies, only 42 are chosen. In order for those 42 to survive, they have to kill. Only one can be the victor. Even if you have to kill the ones you love.
1. Chapter 1

When I look at the sky, all I see is emptiness. Same as my heart when I think about the war that is going on around me. At first I thought it was a dream, or at least a messed up practical joke. It wasn't till it was too late that I realized that it was all real. People were losing the ones that meant most to them and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I just stood there and watched as people ferociously killed the others.

" I think I know how to get out of here."

I never wanted to do this, but if I didn't, then I wouldn't live to see the daylight. I didn't think I had the heart to, but I did... after the first one, I was dead too. Not on the outside, but on the inside. And their final words sucked the life I thought I had inside of me.

" Luce, come on. If we stay here we'll die."

But what if I want to.

It's not the Fairy Tale ending that everybody dreams about. It's far worse from that.

" Watch out! You're going to get hit"

If only... I almost... it could have changed my life. The life I had not too long ago.

" Please.. Please don't die on me. You can't. Please, stay alive Lucy."

I don't want to die. Not like this.

**Chapter one**

The lights were bright on her face. The heat was shown by the sweat dripping down her forehead and chest. The sound of her heartbeat could be heard through her chest. Her voice could barely pick up from the chord attached to her pale face. Her shoulder length blonde hair was getting ratted up slowly by the minutes. Sunglasses were covering the eyes that could barely stay open from the immense pain of tiredness. The sounds of clapping and cheering were hurting her ears.

" Thank you everybody for coming! Have a good night." She smiled and walked off the huge stage. Her smiled dropped once nobody but the backstage crew could see her. She rubbed her neck and slouched her back.

" You did great tonight Miss Heartfilia." One of the light men called out to her.

" Thank you. You did great on lights too." She smiled and waved at him.

" Keep up the good work Lucy." Another said.

" I will." After being congratulated from a few more people she removed herself into her dressing room to get changed. She didn't want to wear her sweaty clothes all day. Taking a shower sounded _really_ nice right about now. But taking a rest was the number one priority.

Lucy dropped down on her black leather couch and felt like she was dying. Sleeping wouldn't be such a bad idea right about now…

_Knock Knock_

Lucy screamed.

" Who is it?" She groaned.

" It's your manager. Can I come in?"

" Sure." She got up and walked over to the door to unlock it. He came inside and sat down on the table.

" You should really keep your door unlocked you know. What if you were to fall and nobody could get in."

" What if I were changing and somebody could?" She remarked. He shrugged his shoulder. " What do you want anyway?"

" I was just about to talk to you about your upcoming tour. We are going from the 8th and 9th here. Then moving south for the 11th, 12th, and 13th. Them maybe I was thinking we could-"

" I'm not in the best state to talk to right now. I'm really tired and want to just lie down and sleep." He stood there emotionless. Just staring into her eyes. He was a good foot taller than her so he had to work a little to look into her eyes.

" I guess that is an option. Just tell me when you're ready and we can talk about business." She started to shove him out of her room.

" Oh and one more thing."

" OUT!" She shouted before slamming the door shut in his face.

" Ow." She heard from behind the door.

Lucy ran and jumped straight on her back into the couch. She groaned, taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet.

" I need a break." She fell and plopped down on the floor. She just wanted to sleep.

Sleep

Sleep

_Sleep_

_Sleep_

Lucy opened her eyes in an instant. The temperature suddenly dropped and she felt as if it were below zero degrees. She wrapped her arms around her body to keep them warm.

" What am I doing here? This place doesn't look familiar." There were trees surrounding her and dirt all over her clothes. It looked as if she were in the middle of the woods.

" Why am I wearing these clothes. How did I get changed? No, when?!" She grabbed her clothes and tried getting them off, but they stayed. It's as if they were stuck to her body.

" Come on, we have to get out of here." She heard a deep voice say. It sounded cold yet she wanted to follow it. As much as she wanted to get up, she couldn't. The world was forcing her down.

" What's happening here? Why can't I move?" Lucy was freaking out. She felt hot. It was like fire was burning her clothes and through her flesh. She closed her eyes, hoping that the pain would be over soon. Where was that voice and why isn't it helping her. Screaming and screaming, nobody would come.

" Lucy! Lucy wake up!"

_There's that voice again. No, not that one. It sounds different. It sounds…familiar._

" Lucy!" She snapped her eyes open. " Miss Lucy, are you okay?"

" What are you doing here?" She breathed out heavily.

" I heard you screaming so I came in here to make sure that you were okay. It looks as if you were having a bad dream."

" I'm fine. Thank you."

" Do you need anything before I leave."

" No. I'll be fine. You are dismissed now." She shooed him off.

" Yes ma'am." He walked out of her room.

Lucy looked over at the clock.

"15 MINUTES!" She screamed, angry it had only been 15 minutes since she fell asleep. She lied back down.


	2. Chapter 2

" Impossible is an opinion, not a fact."

Chapter 2

**( In a touring van )**

Lucy was sitting down on a chair with a pencil in her hand and a piece of paper on the table in front of her. She was working on her novel. Her manager said she should write one so that they could make more money.

" _Come on Lucy, it would get millions of hits."_

_" I told you that I don't want to. I don't care about how much money I have or how much I am going to get. I am not writing some stupid novel."_

_" What could I do to get you to cooperate. We really need this. Don't you want all of your fans to be happy."_

_" I said no."_

_" Imagine this then. A girl is crying about something bad that is happening to her. She doesn't know what to do with herself. She looks over and sees your book on her bookshelf. She reads it and there, she's better."_

_" But I-"_

_" Do it for the fans."_

" I can't believe I actually gave in to something I'm not passionate about. I don't even know what to write about. He didn't give me any guidelines. Should it be a life story or like a fairy tale? Ugh! I need something exciting to happen in my life to make it more interesting. Maybe then I could write a story. Well, I guess being a teen idol is interesting." Lucy slammed her forehead on the table.

It had been a couple of days since she had that first dream of her in the woods. They had kept reoccurring. She didn't sleep the past 24 hours because she was frightened it might happen again. It wasn't that they were scary, it just seemed too real.

She could still remember the second one

_ Lucy was looking up at the sky. She could see her image. A big picture of her during one of the snapshots of what she could only guess was days ago. She remembered it from another dream. It wasn't that what scared her though. There was something below it. What looked like some sort of a time limit? It said.._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_21 days_

_4 hours_

_13 minutes_

_56 seconds_

_until the end_

_" End? Does that mean I'm going to die?"_

She knew these were just dreams, nothing more than that, but she was scared and for some reason thought they would become reality. But how could she have gotten into that sort of situation? Being in the woods with blood splattered all over her, death looking at her straight in the face.

But the worse was only two nights ago. The last time she dreamed. She was looking at her end.

A girl

.

.

.

.

Scarlet hair

.

.

.

.

Holding a sword straight at her neck.

That was when it ended. She didn't see what actually happened but she didn't want to. That's why she hadn't gotten any sleep.

" I can't not sleep forever. But that dream."

The vehicle stopped, making Lucy tumble forward and hit her head on the table in front of her.

" Oww!" She screamed, rubbing her head. " What the hell was that for?" She walked over to the door leading into where the driver was. She grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and walked in.

Nobody was there.

" Hello? Where did you go?" She looked out the window. Nothing. She opened the driver's door and walked outside. Looking around the corner of the bus, she spotted something in the corner of her eye.

" Hello?" It was gone. She spun around in a circle, looking to see where it went. " It must have just been my imagination." She started walking back to the truck.

" Lucy." She heard a whisper behind her. She spun around and swung her arms around to see if she would hit anything. Nada.

" Whoever is there. Stop creeping me out. It's not funny!"

" This isn't a game. At least, not yet." That was the last thing Lucy had heard before she was knocked out and taken away.

**I'm going to try not to do many author notes in my chapters from now on. It might seemed rushed but I kind of ran out of ideas and I want to get to the good parts.**


	3. Chapter 3

" So how many is this?" Lucy heard somebody say. Was she still alive? The last thing she remembered was seeing a dark figure and then her vision went black and she passed out. Was this a kidnap?

" So that means he would make number 6."

" Who's the next one on the list? I want to get this over with so that we can get to the fun part of this little game."

" Number 7, Lucy Heartfilia."

" Background?"

" Apparently she is some sort of pop star from her world. We got her when she was on a tour bus going to her next concert. Boy, will her fans be sad when they realize that their favorite singer is missing."

" She'll be a perfect addition to our little team. Would add some drama if she isn't one of the first ones to die. The poor rich snob that complains when her dress gets muddy." They shared a laugh.

Die?

" I'll bring up the rest. It shouldn't take too much longer. We already have our eyes set on a couple of people we were thinking of."

" Good man." Lucy opened one of her eyes slowly She was in a small room surrounded by all white walls. The only piece of decoration that was around was a small TV screen in the corner of the room resting on a small table. She felt a stinging on her wrist. Rolling up her long sleeves on her right arm, she noticed there was some sort bracelet. It was two inches long and made of strong metal. It held a mini screen in the middle and was quite heavy.

Lucy Heartfilia

Age 17

The words suddenly appeared in the screen on her arm.

" What is going on here?" Lucy muttered. Her thoughts were interrupted by the other screen in the room. It turned on and a small man appeared. He was almost completely bald and the hair he did have was white. He had quite a strange fashion choice.

" Hello everyone, and welcome to our little game! Here you will learn how to survive in the wilderness and learn to kill." Lucy's eyes became wide. Kill? Like killing a rabbit?

" Yes, you heard me correctly. This is a little game that we are going to hold this year. We want you to all know that we want to find the best of the best in people. Now listen up. I am going to tell you the rules."

" This must be another dream of mine. It has to be." Lucy banged her hands to her head.

" You will all be brought to a uninhabited island galaxies away from any of your own. I will have you all released from your rooms one by one so that you don't' get all clustered up in one spot. Each one of you will be equipped with a bag provided by us. In there will be everything you need to survive the first couple of days."

Lucy's bracelet beeped.

3 days

" Now that the rules are over, you see that the piece we have attached to your wrist went off. That indicates how long you have until the time is up for you. Once it hits zero, they will explode and it _will _kill you and whoever is touching you. Here's the catch. The more you kill, the more time will be added. That means that if you end a life you get more time added to yours. The last person standing wins. And one last thing," The screen turned black, "have fun." The voice echoed.

" What the hell is going on here…."

The door opened into the outside world. There, Lucy would have to fight to survive.

And so the battle begins.


	4. 42 remaining

Lucy thought about what to do. What would happen if she just stayed in the room? Would somebody find her or do they take them away. She would starve after a couple of days too. What if they killed her before she even got a chance to leave the room? She had no time to think about all of these ideas. She had to get out.

" I guess staying here isn't much of an option." She slowly walked out, stepping in a puddle of water. Quickly moving back, she tripped on a branch and fell straight on her back.

" Great. My first experience here and I ruin my shoes." She grimaced. Looking up, she searched around her surroundings. It was just a bunch of trees. She could see a mountain far away, but it would take days to get there by foot. She had nothing to step on except for dirt and some puddles. That means that it must rain around here. The sky was a darker blue, but not dark enough for it to even drizzle.

" Night time? Why would they start us at night time? It would be better to start during the day when we can see well." Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some leaves crunch not far from her.

" Who's there!" She yelled.

_Shit! Why did I say that? Now they know that I'm here. Should I run? No, that won't do well._

" Don't worry number 7. I am only here to deliver your bag for you." He handed her a big black duffel bag. She almost dropped it from the amount of weight that it packed inside.

" Wait! I have some questions I need you to answer."

" Sorry. I'm only here to give you the bag."

" But I-"

" Good luck." He walked away. Lucy tried running after him, but the bag was weighing her down. It was too late though. He was gone and she was confused.

Lucy decided that finding shelter would be the best thing to do at the moment. She would spend the night there- hopefully not freeze to death- and get a fresh start tomorrow morning. Nothing around seemed to be safe though. The more she walked the higher of a chance she would run into somebody. But what choice did she have.

The girl slowly started walking. She didn't want to be too loud because then others know of her existence and she wouldn't be able to hear if somebody was around her. This was just all too confusing. She wondered how many people had already been killed. How would she know how many people were left? She looked at her wrist.

Lucy Heartfilia

2:23:34:17

Lucy sighed

" By this speed it will be 2 days before I find some shelter." She went a little faster. The leaves were starting to crunch underneath her. She tried slowing down but they got louder and louder. Lucy then realized that she was standing still... but the leaves were still making noises...

She couldn't think. Her legs wouldn't allow her to move no matter how hard she had tried. She closed her eyes. She wasn't the one making those noises. That means that somebody was near her. It could be the person that handed her the bag to bring her news about something. But the presence was too evil.

The sound stopped.

_Maybe they spotted me. But then why haven't they tried killing me yet? I need to get moving. That is, if I make it any farther than this. _

The sound started going again. Now it was far enough away that Lucy felt it was safe to open her eyes. Nothing was there. She started walking forward. Lucy wondered if there was anybody as foolish as her. They'd flee as soon as they got out of there but she hadn't even gone a mile yet. Especially when they heard that they were being hunted down by dozens of people. Lucy was just trying to find some place to rest. Some place that she would find safe. Nothing was safe though. There were all sorts of people in these games and Lucy could only assume that not all of them were like her. There would be some are were completely crazy and wouldn't even flinch at the idea of killing others. In any case, she had to leave

Holding on to her survival bag, she led her way into a nearby cave. She had no way of seeing what was inside of it, but none of that mattered. She had no time to waste.

42 Competitor's remaining


	5. 39 remaining

Lucy's eyes opened immediately. Her back ached and her feet hurt. It felt like she hadn't slept in days. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and there were cracks on her lips from being too dry. She ran her fingers through her ratted hair and only got a couple inches before it was too tangled to put her finger through. She groaned.

_What the hell? Why am I in a cave? What could have-" _Then she remembered. She remembered getting kidnapped, having to watch a video in a little white room, and having to hear about what she had to do in order to stay alive.

She sat up to find that she had no more than 5 yards to hide in. She crawled out to see that it was finally day time. The birds were making a beautiful sound and the trees were a perfect shade of green. The sky was a bright blue with just enough clouds to make it look like a perfect day.

" No time to enjoy the flora and fauna. I need to figure out what to do." She whispered to herself. Lucy turned around and headed back to where she was beforehand. She grabbed her bag and opened it.

In the bag were some water, canned food, a map, and keys.

" This isn't enough to last me for two days. What if I need more than this? I don't know what berries out there are poisonous or not. Keys? Why would I need keys?" Lucy looked at them closer. " Nope. Nothing special about them." She threw them back in the bag and zipped it up.

" There aren't any clothes in there so it looks like I'm stuck with these dirty ones. " Lucy had gotten her clothes all muddy the night before when she had stepped out of her room and started her journey.

Lucy picked up the bag and swung it around her shoulder. Walking out of the cave, she listened to hear if anybody was nearby.

" Nothing."

She walked the same direction from the night before, not making much sound now that she could see where she was going. Lucy thanked the sun for its existence. The wind must have blown the leaves away.

After a while, she realized that it had been a while since she last ate. Stopping for a while to get some food wouldn't hurt. Lucy sat down on a nearby tree trunk and opened her bag. She pulled out a can of peanut butter.

" Well, this is the only thing I have that actually looks edible. Guess I have to survive on Peanut Butter the whole time." Lucy unscrewed the top and started digging in. It wasn't the best thing she had ever eaten, considering she was famous and had millions and millions of dollars, but what other choice did she have?

But it didn't take long before she realized that she had gone through the whole thing….

" Dammit! That was days' worth of food." She got up and threw the container on the ground. " Maybe I can somehow steal some other peoples food." As if on cue, Lucy heard a scream from nearby. " Somebody was this close to me the whole time?" Not thinking of what the possible outcomes of her decisions, Lucy started running towards the sound.

There, she saw a girl lying down on the ground with a wound on her right arm. The girl coward away when she spotted Lucy.

" Please. Stay away from me!" She screamed, shielding her face with her arms.

" I'm only trying to help you." The girl peaked through the crack in between her arms to find Lucy holding her hands up, showing she was not a dangerous threat.

" Why would you help me! You can't be nice in these sorts of games. I know your kind. You are going to gain my trust and then kill me when I'm not watching." She tried getting up, but her arm gave out on her and she fell straight to the ground.

" I'm not like that. If you let me, I will clean up that wound for you."

" How can I trust you?" She barked

" You don't have to. At least just let me help you." The girl looked at Lucy with fierce eyes. She didn't know whether to trust this strange blonde girl that came up and tried helping her. Sighing in defeat, she used her left arm to help her up to her feet. Lucy walked over and put her hand out to help the poor wounded girl up, but she swatted it away.

" I'm fine on my own. I don't need help."

Lucy just smiled at her. She was stubborn, that was true, but Lucy somehow still wanted to help her; Even if she wasn't being cold towards her.

Lucy grabbed the girls arm and led her to her to a nice patch of grass away from the dirt that she was on earlier. Even if it was only a patch, it could fit both of them.

She opened her bag and took out her water. She twisted the cap off and poured it on the girls wound. The girl tensed up from the pain.

" Are you okay? I don't want to hurt you."

" Do you expect this not to hurt?" Lucy stared " Yeah, I'm fine thank you." Lucy ripped off part of her shirt and wrapped it around her arm, tying it tight.

" Thanks. I owe you one."

" I thought you said that you didn't trust anybody." Lucy smirked at her.

" Looking inside your bag, you're not going to last long with the supplies you have."

" I know. I'm pretty useless." She chuckled a bit, but inside hitting herself because she knew it was true.

" No you're not Lucy." Lucy looked at her wide-eyes.

" How do you know my name?"

" It says so on the bottom of your shirt." Lucy looked.

" I guess you're right." Lucy smiled.

" Levy." She held her hand. " My name is Levy."

Lucy shook it. " It's nice to meet you Levy. I'm Lucy." They both giggled.

_Maybe I can gain the trust from her after all. Then it will give me a bigger chance of surviving._

_Lucy: 2:14:53:23_

_Levy: 2:14:53:23_

39 competitors' remaining


End file.
